


Always and Forever

by Hils



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s wrong?” Damen whispers, wondering if he should be searching for a weapon. </p>
<p>“Did you hear something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

Damen does his best to be a good king. He attends to his duties with the same dedication as he does everything else in his life, and having Laurent at his side certainly helps. But he cannot deny that what he looks forward to most is the end of the day when he and Laurent can retire to their chambers. Where it’s just the two of them with no expectations, no pressure, where they can forget everything and just _be_ for a few hours. 

“I thought we might go riding in the morning,” Laurent suggests softly as he curls against Damen’s side. Damen runs his fingers through Laurent’s hair and closes his eyes. Despite the fact that they have been together for a few years now he’s still startled occasionally that he gets to have this. Wonders if he’ll ever get used to it. 

“Damen?” Laurent prompts and Damen realises he still hasn’t answered his husband. 

_Husband._

No, that’s definitely not something he’s ever fully going to get used to.

“I’d like that,” he replies and Laurent lets out a contented hum and settles his head on Damen’s shoulder. It’s been a long day. Trade negotiations are never easy, especially when dealing with the ruler of a small principality who feels like he has something to prove. Laurent has always been better at these kinds of things but he’d coached Damen through it and they’d finally managed to reach an agreement that suited everyone.

Now all Damen wants to do was sleep. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Laurent’s head. 

Laurent, already half asleep, lets out a soft sigh and presses a kiss to the side of Damen’s neck.

He drifts off to sleep feeling warm, happy and content.

***

“Damen,” Laurent’s whisper pierces through Damen’s dreams and pushes him into wakefulness. It’s still dark, but he can see Laurent propped up on his elbows.

“What’s wrong?” Damen whispers, wondering if he should be searching for a weapon. 

“Did you hear something?”

His eyes are slowly adjusting to the dark now and while nothing appears amiss in their chambers after a moment he hears it. Someone is outside their door. 

He can feel Laurent tense beside him and reaches over to place a reassuring hand on his knee. They can deal with this together, as they have dealt with everything else together.

The door opens slowly and Damen hears the footsteps before the figure enters the room. 

“Papa?”

Even in the dark Damen can make out the mop of blonde curls and hears the sniffles that indicate that until a few moments ago their daughter had been crying.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Laurent asks, already shifting over so there’s room for her between them. 

She nods quietly and lets out another quiet sniffle. 

Damen already knows the answer and shifts over before asking “Do you want to sleep here?”

She nods again before climbing up the bed and settling down between them, her head resting on Damen’s shoulder where Laurent’s had been before they’d fallen asleep. 

Laurent curls around her and drapes one arm across her so that his hand is splayed on Damen’s stomach.

“Do you want to tell us about your dream?” Damen asks. 

She shakes her head then, after a moment, adds “I couldn’t find you.”

A surge of something fiercely hot and protective pulses in him, and sees something similar on Laurent’s face. For months after they adopted her she’d had nightmares about losing her birth parents. This is the first time she’s dreamt about losing her adoptive parents. 

“We’ll always be here for you,” he promises as he presses a kiss to her soft curls. “I promise.”

Laurent nods his agreement and combs his fingers through her hair. “Always and forever.”

She’s mostly asleep now, head still pillowed on Damen’s shoulder and a tiny hand wrapped around his wrist. 

Damen feels that surge of protectiveness again, especially when he glances over and sees Laurent’s eyes starting to droop as well.

“I love you,” he whispers, stroking his fingers over Laurent’s hand where it’s still resting on his stomach. “Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tiptoe39 was Did You Hear Something?


End file.
